Erik find his true love, And Kagome finds her mate's,
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: Kagome after living for 500 years she was ask to move in and care for he half sister son, Who she had with the Phantom, When they all go to Coney Island for Christien to sing, She leave's Kagome and her kids and Gustave there, But good comes out of her little screw up, Kagome finds her mate's,
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Kagome been living in France with her half sister Christen Daee. Ever since her son Gustave was born she never took care of the young kid, She favored her twins more than her first born, Kagome took care of Gustave as if he was her own,

Kagome knew her sister hated her for their father cheated on her bitch mother to be with her mother with he truly loved with his whole heart, When he died he left everything to Kagome not Christien, Now that she live for over 500 years since after completing the jewel,

Kagome closed her miss matched eyes, Ever since the jewel fused with her and the blood bond with Sesshomaru to be his sister, And the blood bond with Shippo to be his true mother, Along with the forced mating with Naraku her eyes never went back to normal, She had twin from that issue but they where raised up by her and Sesshomaru and Shippo, They never turned as evil as their father was,

Now here she was stuck living with her sister but she couldn't complain much since she has company from young Gustave and her twin's, And here and there from Shippo and the others when they came to see her,

Sango and Miroku where still alive from the wish on the jewel, They have demonic blood as well, Kikyou and Inuyasha was given a second chance since she was not Kikyou reincarnation, She was Midoriko's so Kikyou and herself called a truce and was close now and sisters would, Kanna and Hakkadoshi and Shiori Kagome adopted as her own, Sesshomaru mated with Kagura,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome was sitting and reading with Gustave, Along with her twins Serenity and Mizuki when Christien came into the room,

"Kagome pack, We are going to America, I'm going to sing to pay back Raoul's gambling denbt's, And make it snappy," Hissed Christien,

Kagome rolled her eyes and went to pack some thing's, Since she knew she would be the one who where be singing not her oh so great of a whore of a sister,

"Aunt Kagome, Sose this mean we get to go on a trip early to see uncle Sesshomaru and uncle Shippo?" Asked Gustave,

Kagome's eyes softened, She knew her pup's where packing, She knew of Raouls little problem, He dose it because he was not happy with his marriage, Plus Kagome knew Gustave was not his son and also knew what christen did to get Gustave,

Christien played with the Phantom's heart and drugged him, She made sure to make him hard and have sex with him to have a child, Kagome saw everything inside of Christein mind, She loved that little trick that her powers had,

"Yeah that we are my little one," Chirped Kagome,

Gustave jumped and hugged Kagome nearly knocking her over, Kagome only giggled as she left to go and pack some things of her own, She knew Sesshomaru and a few of the others are in New York for business with the other demon lords, So she would see them while she was there,

Kagome snaped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door to her room, Kagome turned to see Raoul standing there,

"Hello Raoul is there something you need?" Asked Kagome,

Raoul blushed and sat down on the couch, He figeted looking nervous as if he wanted to say something,

"Kagome I'm sorry that you had ended up with a hard life, And I know you don't deserve it, But you are my good friend and I thank you for all you have done for me, And thank you for watching over little Gustave, Get some rest Kagome I shall see you in the morning," Said Raoul,

Kagome hugged him and shoo'd him out of the room, As she laid down and fell fast asleep,

* * *

 _Meanwhile two day's later_

Kagome exited the train with her pup's and Gustave behind her while Christien took the lime light in for herself, Not like she going to prove that she was there for, As they saw a rather interesting carriage pull up with three people getting out,

"Honored friends, Welcome to america we are here to escort you to you lodgings," Said the one,

Kagome arched a brow she lighted them, They reminded her on Ginta and Hakakku, As she got on the carriage with her pups and Gustave, The skinny one winked at her, As they all left to go to their hotel,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Raoul left to go and have a meeting, Like always christen and her kids disappear when he is not around, Gustave and her pups where playing with a cute clown toy's

"Why dose mother never play with me or be around me, Doesn't she love me?" Asked Gustave

Kagome's eyes softened from what he had asked as she sat down next to the little boy, Kagome felt bad for him,

"I'm not sure little one, But one thing I know is that I love you as if your my very own," Said Kagome,

Gustave eyes widen and he gave Kagome a bone crushing hug, Even though she was his aunt she was the mother he never had, Well the mother he wish he had,

"Now off the bed my little one's," Said Kagome,

Her pups and Gustave hugged her as they left to go and change for bed, Kagome only smiled as she picked up the toys,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Kagome felt someone watching she didn't know the energy but it felt pure and sad, As the double doors open to reveal the man her sister had hurt all those years ago, As she looked eye to eye with the Phantom,

"Hello I'm taking it that your looking for my sister, Come in have a seat, I wont harm you none, But loved the way you came in though," Said Kagome,

Erik was confused he never knew christen had a sister, She didn't look french though and why are her eyes covered with dark glasses, As he took a seat in front of the angelic girl,

"I never knew Christien had a sister," Said Erik

Kagome * _huffed*_ , Of course she knew her sister would of never mentioned her at all, As well Madam Giry and Meg kept her wish's,

"Well my sister and I never had the best of relationship, She always hated me because our father loved my mother more that her mother, So its just a love hate relationship I would say," Said Kagome,

Erik looked at the girl she seemed so sad,She was different from Christien something pure and peaceful comes off of her,

"What's your name by the way, It's odd to continue to call you Phantom," Giggled Kagome,

Erik gawked she asked him his name and had no fear behind it, This girl was interesting to say the least,,

"Erik Destler, And what is yours, My dear? Asked Erik

Kagome took a sip of her tea and opened her eyes she peered in side of him mind and saw him whole life,

"My name is Kagome Daee Tashio," Said Kagome,

Erik nodded as he looked around the room she was dressed differently than the other females, He saw her get up and went over to him, He felt her soft skin of her hand on his face,

"May I see, I wont judge you, Here let me show you," Said Kagome,

Kagome closed her eyes and took her glasses off, Erik wondered why she wears them when he saw her eyes they where different colors one was pink the other was red,

"I have a long story, I doubt you would believe me," Said Kagome,

Erik saw her turn away as he grabbed her hand he felt her sadness it came off of her in waves, He would believe what she had to say, He knew there are things in this world they where there,

"Please tell me," Said Erik

Erik pulled kagome down next to him, He knew she was judged by the way her eyes where, But he knew how it is to be different, He heard her let out a * _sigh*_

"It started when I was 14 years old, I fell down a well on my family's shrine by a demon called Mistress Centipede, She kept saying she wanted the Shikon Jewel something my mother family protected, Well at the time I thought it was just a story, So anyways I put my hand out and said get away, A pink light shot out of my hand and pushed her away, When I landed I was at the bottom of the well that was on my family shrine," Explained Kagome,

Kagome looked at Erik seeing if he thought she was nuts, He looked at her with interest and excitement as if he knew who she was in her story,

"Are you the legendary Shikon No Tama Miko that I read about, Please tell me the story alot of it has not been told in the books I have read," Explained Erik

Kagome only blushed she was glad she was not going to be called crazy for her story, She felt as old as she was,

"So I called up only to get no one to come to help me, So I crawled out of the well to enter the wide land , So I did the most logical thing went to the tree that was n my shrine, When I got to it my house was not there, And the tree was younger and not only that a man with dog years on his head was pinned to the tree by a arrow," Explained Kagome,

Kagome remembered how she first met Inuyahsa and giggled at what she did, It was still funny after all this time,

"So I went up and rubbed his ears it was to tempting to not to do it, but anywhoo when I finished that i was surrounded by the villagers they took me back to the village and that's when I met Kaede, Who in turn told me that I looked like her sister and I was her reincarnation, Later on i find out i was the reincarnation of much more, Thats when Mistress Centipede came back and attacked the village, Me and Kaede went to go and tried to fight it off, She told me to go to the forest of Inuyasha, So I did only to find the guy pinned to the tree awake, He kept calling me Kikyou and i kept telling him I was Kagome, That's when he sniffed me and told me that Kikyou smelt much better, I yanked on his dog ears and yelled into them, That's when Mistress Centipede came and found be she ripped me away and bit into my hip and ripped out the jewel and swallowed it," Explained Kagome,

Erik was excited to meet the Shikon Miko, And he gets to hear the whole story from her mouth, A mouth that is begging to be kissed and ravished,

"Well Inuyasha told me to release him so he could kill her off, So I did it and he did what he said, Keade told me to look for the jewel, and when I found it she took it out, That's when Inuyasha turned on us, He started to chase after me, As Keade placed a necklace around him, And ordered me to say a word, So I thought of the only one, And that was," Explained Kagome,

Erik had to think about that one, He remembered it from the book's he had read from the years he hid away from the world,

"Wasn't it sit," Said Erik

"That is correct," Said Kagome,

Kagome gave him a good job hug, She saw him blush and she had to think where she left off at,

"So after we gotten Inuyasha straightened out. I set out on my own to find my way back home, That's when I was kidnapped by a group of bandits who didn't know their leader was taken over by a bird demon, I threw the jewel out the window and didn't know the demon ate it when Inuyasha came to save me, I told him they I threw it out the window so I sensed it inside of the bird demon and hopped on his back, That's when I got my first bow and arrows, When I shot and killed the bird demon I broke the jewel into pieces all over the place that's when the traveling begin's," Explained Kagome,

Kagome saw Erik hanging on every word as if he was a kid getting a bed time story, She felt her pups and Gustave awake and listening in, She knew they wanted to know the story but she guessed now is a good time to let everything out,

"About a week into the traveling we had about three shards of the jewel this is where Sesshomaru comes in, He wasnt the kind hearted Demon Lord when we first met he has a change of heart later on, I was one of them, So Sesshomaru took a black jewel out if Inuyasha left eye that tooks us to their father grave, And my adopted father now, When we got there they fought over a sword nither of them could pull it out, So I pulled it out and got yelled at, So Sesshomaru tried to kill me but didn't work I handed the sword over to Inuyasha Sesshomaru transformed, Inuyasha chopped off his arm later I give it back to him," Explained Kagome

Kagome smiled that was interesting how they met, And he still says he was sorry that he had done that,

"After that we went traveling after I went home got clothing and did my school work, We met a fox kit who stole the jewel saying he wanted to save his father from the Thunder Brothers, But it was to late,After a few sit's Inuyasha helped the poor little guy and killed them, I later adopted Shippo as my own pup, And funny he is mated to the sister of the tribe now she was so obsessed about him it was adorable, About a month or two a witch took Kikyou ashes and then kidnapped me and took my soul from my body to bring back Kikyou, But half of my soul came back to me, So that's how Kikyou walked the earth," Explained Kagome,

Erik saw the sadness on her angelic face, It been a hour and she still had more to tell and he never wish to leave her presence,

"So after I recovered enough to go and travel again, We stopped so I could bath I felt someone watching me i thought it was Inuyasha later on we find out it was Miroku the pervert, The fallowing morning we went traveling to the village only to be kidnapped again by Miroku when he dropped me he took the half of the jewel that i had, We found him in the village, He tried to kill off Inuyasha with a tunnel in his hand, But he closed it off before I could of been sucked into it, We thought he was knocked out until he played the game he still plays until this very day, The game of grab ass, after Inuyasha strangled him a bit we all sat down he told us about Naraku and how he cursed his family line, As how he tricked Inuyasha and Kikyou 50 years when she was killed, That's when Miroku started to join and become friends with us," Explained Kagome,

Erik saw her smiled drop he wondered why she looked sad all of a sudden, He waited to see what she was gonna say,

"We decided to bed down for the night,I wasn't asleep, I fallowed the soul collectors and found Kikyou she pinned me to the tree, She knew I loved Inuyasha i told her about Naraku, But she didn't listen, That's when Inuyasha showed up, I had to watch the whole love scene before my very own eyes, When she kissed him it ripped my heart out,When she left she let me go, I walked off giving the cold shoulder to Inuyasha, I went home for a week after that, When I came back when entered a demon slayer village where we met Sango, Who was stabbed in the back by Naraku, Later came to becomes friends with us and travel with us as well," Explained Kagome,

Erik saw the tear slide down her pale cheek he used his finger and whipped it away, Her beautiful eyes showed him her thanks

"Later on Sesshomaru decided to show off his new sword Tokijin, But didn't win since Inuyasha used the Windscar, But his sword saved him, This is where Sesshomaru staarts to change, He landed into a forest next to a village where a little girl named Rin lived in, She took care of him and he didn't care at the time, But when she came with wound's all over her, He asked her how she got harmed she didnt say anything, But when he was healed he smelt her blood in the air and brought her back to life from the wolves who killed her, Later he adopted he as his own child, When we came to the village thats when we met Kouga the would prince, He saw that I could see the jewel shards in his legs, So he got the stupid idea in his head to kidnap me, But he told me why he told me he needed help to kill the birds demons who killing his trib so I agreed , One of the birds tried to take ginta one of the wolves I shot a arrow and saved him, So when we killed them all off most of them Inuyasha came to find me, That's when Kouga decided to say I was his woman and one day be his, Until this very day he still sayd it even though he is mated," Said Kagome

Kagome laughed at that, Kouga is a goofy one but she loved him as the brother she thought he was,

"Kouga raged war against Naraku for killing half of his tribe, He used a wind witch against everyone he held her heart in his hands to make her do his bidding, Along with Kanna and Hakadoshi who are my adopted kids, But two years from hunting and heart ache, Naraku used a drug and kidnapped me, When I came to I was chain to a bed with him next to me nude, And I knew what he had done, He showed me images of him killing my mother and younger brother and grandfather and it was true, After a month of him raping me he let me go, Sesshomaru came a crossed me in the woods he was looking for me for a month and took me to his palace, He and his mother nursed me back to health and did a blood bond with me to be his sister, That's when his group started to travel with me, I went home to find out it was all true, I was broken after that but was glad Sesshomaru came with me, Since I found out I was pregnant from what Naraku had done, Inuyasha took it hard since he thought it was his fought but it wasn't, So he still had his thing I'm going to choose both of you, I found him in the woods mating with Kikyou and I broke then and there, That's when Inutasho came back and carried me back to camp where my twins where sleeping, About three months later with three days of war we killed the vile bastard for good, The jewel fused with me and with the blood bonds and the forced mating my eyes turned to be like this, I wasn't able to go back through the well so I lived out my years, I am 510 years old, But I came back to christen after when the time's didn't clash, Sango and Miroku are still alive after the wish on the jewel," Explained Kagome,

Erik took Kagome into his arms and let her cry out her pain that she normally did in private she never told anyone other the people who already new, Erik looked down to see the kid's looking at him,

"Kagome who are these young ones are?" Asked Erik

Kagome blinked a few times and saw her twin boys and Gustave that's when she noticed that he was Erik's,

These are my twin's Serenity and Mizuki, And this is little Gustave christiens son, But I took care of him since he was born so he like my very own," Explained Kagome

Erik looked at the kid's they looked like their mother, But saw the sadness in the young one that Christien had,

"Yes she doesn't," Said Kagome,

Erik felt bad for the boy he didnt know why she would do something like that, Poor little by but at least he had love from this woman,

"Hello mister mask man, Who are you? And what do you want with our mama," Asked Mizuki

Kagome laughed her head off at that, He was to much like Sesshomaru, Guess it was her fought for letting them train with them,

"I am a friend of your mama little Mizuku, And we are on Coney Island, And where by Phantasma," Said Erik

Erik saw the light in their eyes he noticed it was from their mother,And something about Gustave

"I Like the name," Said Kagome,

Kagome took them back to the room so they could rest to meet up with Sesshomaru and the others tomorrow for lunch,

"I'm taken that Christien took off and left you with her son and took off with the money," Said Erik

Kagome rolled her eyes, She knew what Christien and Raoul had done, How dare he claimed he was her friend,

"Yes basically, I was gonna take the spot anyways to sing to cover her little fuck up," Said Kagome,

Erik didn't know she sang but maybe she would sing for his Opera House, He crossed his fingers,

"Will you sing for me?" Asked Erik

Kagomes eyes widen it seemed he getting attached to her, And she was with him, She turned and took his hands,

"Sure I would love to Erik," Said Kagome,

Erik hugged Kagome and handed the music to her and wished her a goodnight after kissing her hand to see her tomorrow, She was gonna do the blood bond tonight to adopted little Gustave since her sister had her husband made her their choice,

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Kagome checked on Gustave the blood bond went well, They all sat down for breakfast as Kagome read the news paper they would be staying in her home in New York,

"Mama when are we gonna go and see uncle Sesshomaru?" Asked Gustave

Kagome looked over her paper and saw they where finished eating, The carriage came and collected their things and took them to her home,

"We are leaving now, Sesshomaru should be waiting for us at the house," Said Kagome,

Ger pups and her newly adopted one jumped up and grabbed their coats, She had a feeling that she would be adopting two more today, She shook her head and returned the key and met with Gangle who had been giving her the eyes,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a half hour later_

After sight seeing for Gustave since this was his first time here, They finally arrived at their home while they where here,She noticed someone had moved into the home next to hers, Her's thought's where cut off when she was knocked over,

 **"MAMA!"** Chirped Shippo,

Kagomes eye twitched, Her little kit still acted the same after all these years, She sent pleading eyes to Sesshomaru,

"Come on kit let your mother dear get up,This Sesshomaru orders it," Said Sesshomaru,

Shippo kissed kagome on the cheek and helped his mother up and took her arm into his as they entered her home,

* * *

Kagome looked around noticed that Sasshomaru did some changes to the house, Like the living area and sitting room, Along with a few extra demon maids and butlers,

"Well I see you changed things up a tad bit Sesshomaru," Said Kagome,

Sesshomaru eyes softened when he saw she did the blood bond with Gustave he had to show her what he found, He placed a clawed hand on his sister cheek,

"Yes this Sesshomaru did, Anything for his dear sister, But there is something else I need to show you," Said Sesshomaru

Kagome tilted her head to the side in wonder and Sessomaru lead her to the room where visiters live in, When he opened the door only to find Christien's youngest beaten,

"What had happened to them?" Asked Kagome,

Sesshomaru's head turned he didn't want her to see the sadness in his eyes, He saw what had happened,

"Your half sister that what had happened,This sesshomaru had told you we should of taken her our of the family long ago little sister, This Sesshomaru was walked into the ally and I cought her, When Shippo spoke up she dropped them and ran off, So we took them back here and did the blood bond with them, So it's up to you if you wish to take them as yours," Explained Sesshomaru

Kagome sat next two the twins and decided right there she would take them as hers, Christien better hope that they wont cross paths with her or the others, She will pay for what she had done,

"I will they need a proper mother, Who would love and care for them," Said Kagome,

Sesshomaru hugged his sister, As their mother walked into the room to check on the new pup's into the family, As Shippo came into the room,

"Mama there is someone down stairs, Said he knows you," Said Shippo

Kagome arched a silver brow since she dropped her charm only showing her normal form, she got up and see who this person was,

* * *

 _Meanwhile down stairs,_

Erik never thought he had people live next to him, But when he saw the kid's from the night before he was shocked, He waited in a sitting room what was fit for a queen,

His thoughts where broken when he heard a voice that been haunting him since last night, Her voice had haunted him so much his cock got hard as a rock never it been that hard before, It was so hard that he had to well give it attention quite a few times last night with her sweet name as he came, He never felt like this when he was in love with Christien, Now he figured out was just a crush, It seem Gangle was the same way, The wolf he had met explained it was the sign of the mating bonds,

"Hello Erik how did you know where I lived?" Asked Kagome,

Erik got up an greeted her, He took her soft silky hand and kissed it, He knew Gangle felt the same way, If they both could have her that they shall have, He was once told demon's could have two mate's,

"Your the lady of this house I'm taken?" Asked Erik

Sesshomaru entered the room the see the guest that came into his sisters home, He figured something out that two of them where her mates,

"What is it you wish of this Sesshomarus sister?" Asked Sesshomaru

Erik looked over at the tall silver haired male with the same symbol on Kagome's head as the other kids,

"Oh I am a friend of hers, Sorry if I was imposing on anything," Said Erik

Kagome arched a brow and punched her brother, And glared at him he was getting amusement out of this,

"Lord Fluff Butt stop being a jerk," Grumbled Kagome,

Erik saw a red headed male with green eyes, Pounce on Kagome and hugged her with childish joy,

"Oh mama stop being grumpy we are just protective of you thats all," Chirped Shippo

Kagome only rolled her eyes and * _huffed*_ , Erik arched a brow he figured this was the fox kit she adopted it, Then he remembered he left Meg and Minerva,

"Oh I have some people I wish you to meet Kagome, If that is ok with you," Said Erik

Kagome waved her hand and sat down, She wondered who he had brought to meet her, As he left to bring five people in,

"This is Squelch, Gangle and Fleck, I think you met before, And finally this is Minerva Giry and Meg Giry," Introduced Erik

When Meg and Minerva entered and saw who was sitting there, They thought they would never see each other again,

"Oh my heavens dear girl, I thought we would never meet again because of what Christien had done," Gasped Minerva

Kagome only down cast'd her eyes, The whole room wad confused, even the demons where confused, Even the demon's who just entered the room,

"Kagome sister dear what else had Christien done to you?" Asked Ayame,

Kagome tried to hold back her tears from the memory she maybe old, But it gave no sense for her to dot hat,

"It happened when I came to stay in the opera how because I always enjoyed exploring it, Christien was mad because when no one was around I would sing, And she knew people would hear, One day she drugged me enough to drop me in the nearest hole and sealed me up for a whole month, I wondered if anyone or any of you looked for me, That's what had happened to me," Explained Kagome,

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as a red tint went over the eyes of all the demons in the room,

"That's why we found you all dirty and weak, You where still healing from the miasma poisoning from the battle of narkau well one of Narkau's that was still around," Hissed Inutashio

Kagome only nodded she lost track of how many of Naraku copy's he left around the final one was the worst, 510 years of fighting copy's was a bitch,

"Yes that is why, So I left and left a note for the two of you," Said Kagome,

Meg rushed over to Kagome and hugged her happy to have her friend back, She didn't believe all the things Christien had said about her,

"Ok Kagome my child you have returned to us," Cried Minerva

Mierva took Kagome into her arms and hugged her tightly, Kagome only smiled at her old friends,

"Yes I am back, And nice to see you all as well," Said Kagome,

Meg and Minerva had to go back to the opera house Phantasma, While the others went to go and have their meeting, While Erik and Gangle stayed behind,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Erik was Kagome's right and Gangle was on her left, Kagome only arched a brow wondering what was going on,

"So your sister a real bitch even though she use's fame?" Asked Gangle

Kagome only bursted out laughing that was a good one, A real nice ice breaker, She whipped the tears away,

"Yep that she is, And nice ice breaker," Chirped Kagome,

Gangle only blushed Erik did the same, They where having a hard time getting things going, Even the wolf demon told them what to do,As they placed their arms over Kagome, As she leaned into them she accepted them as her life mates and was lucky to have them,

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Kagome was playing her grand piano thinking of her new found mates they seemed wonderful, Wondering why Christien chose the moron over Erik, doesn't matter now he is her's, well when they figure out what it was,

"Mama the crazy lady is here to see you," Chirped Serenity

Kagome blinked a few times wondering who in the name of kami was calling the crazy lady for, She shrugged Sesshomaru and Kouga walked down at that moment, Kagome went to the door with the curious Kouga and Sesshomaru with her, Kagome scowled at them, And opened the door to see her half sister and husband standing there,

"What do you what Christien, It been three day's and you come back with you tail between your loose ass legs," Hissed Kagome,

Christien wasn't backing down, She slapped her sister a crossed her face so did Roual to show that she shouldn't talk down to her betters since she was a no good whore of a freak, They didn't even notice Sesshomaru and Kouga standing behind her,They didn't even hear them hiss and growl,

"Well you took my kid's you little freak," Hissed Christien,

Kagome arched a brow, Waited to hear more of the insult and it didn't stop there,She was slapped a few more times, She gave Kouga and Sesshomaru a look not to move yet, She was waited for her bitch sister to continue,

"You where nothing but a mistake out father had with that whore of a mother who used him as a fuck buddy, You have everything you could want, And you have to fuck my life up with your little dick pieces, You little freak should of died at birth then I wouldn't have no problem's at all, I would dealt with the brat's, But your pieces of ass once again stopped it, Hissed Christien,

Kagome was not taking the whore of a sister bitching, How dare she after all she had done for the bitch, How dare she speak of her family that way and her mother, May she rest in peace, But still its beside the point, She even slapped her,She held a hand up to her brothers to saw not yet,

"And when I placed you in the hole I should of gave you enough drugs to kill you, Not like a little whore of a freak would been missed," Hissed Christien,

Christien didn't say anymore when she saw the dark look of the man that she used to have one of her kids by, And as well ripped his heart out,

"Erik why are you in my sisters home, Oh wait are you being serviced by the whore of the family, Oh if you do I would worry if I catch something," Said Christien,

Inu-kimi heard everything she marched over and slapped the little whore a crossed her face so hard they blood came out of her mouth,,

"You shut your fucking mouth you little whore, You have no right to talk about my pup like that, Next time I hear you speak a word about my pup again you will not leave with your life, Am I understood, Now leave," Hissed Inu-kimi

Christien spit of Kagome, Kagome punched her sister a few times before she pointed to show her the way to go and slammed the in her face,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Kagome walked and plopped on the couch and grumbled about sisters who don't give a damn about their family,

Inu-kimi sat down next to her adopted daughter and saw tears in her eyes, She pointed for the rest of them to leave this is not the time for them to be around Kagome and they where warned to duck,

"Kagome it's safe now let it all go," Cooed Inu-kimi

Kagome let it all go and screamed who ever cant sense power they would be shitting their pants with the amount of anger in her power she let out, All the years off pain and the years her sister ripped her heart out, When Kagome finished she fell limp on her adopted mothers lap,

"You should feel better in the morning my little cricket," Whispered Inu-kimi

Sesshomaru felt it was safe and took her in his arms he and Erik along with Gangle need to have a talk before they mated with his sister, He felt better now that she had let it all out, Now she could heal from what she had been through all the years,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowed day,_

Kagome walked down stairs looking for coffee when she felt arms around her waist she nearly punched the person when she saw it was Erik she smirked, She and Gangle already completed the bond, Now it was just her and Erik,

"You where so sexy when you let that power out, I never seen something like it, It was arousing," Said Erik

Kagome * _eeped*_ when she felt the mighty huge bulge in Erik pants that he grounded into her ass, She knew what he wanted and she will give it to him since he was hers,

Erik smelt the her and flipped her on his shoulder and took her to the room they was now hers his and Gangle's,

Erik pushed Kagome into the mattress of the huge bed they shared, As he nipped at her bear neck, And he grounded his rock hard cock into her dripping wet core,

* * *

 _Lemon start_

Erik * _gawked*_ at the perfection of the woman before him, his cock throbbed painfully, before he could feel her tight heat around his cock he wanted to taste him mate, He licked his tongue down her stomach and down the bare slit of her dripping wet pussy,

"Mmmm the taste is devine," Moaned Erik

He used two fingers and spread her folds apart, And licked her little red nub, He moaned as he tasted her juices as he pushed three fingers inside her ever so tight pussy, She was so tight it was squeezing his fingers, He couldn't take it he had to be inside of her, In record speed his 14 inch cock was buried deep to her womb,

"You are sooo tight and it is mine and Gangle's, Mmmmmm fuck," Moaned Erik

He obeyed the moans to go hard and fast when he felt her tight cunt tighten around him he spilled all his seed deep inside of her, As they both bit into their necks,He would go through the change now,

 _Lemon end_

* * *

Erik pulled the covers over the woman now was his, He kissed her shoulder as the demonic change took over, He saw her fingers glow pink and touched his forehead, He heard from Gangle it was easier for the change when she did that,

"Thank you for letting me know Gustave is my son," Whispered Erik

Kagome only smiled and kissed him as she put him in a sleep until it was over, As she rested as well,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowed day,_

Gangle saw that Erik finally did it, As he crawled into the bed as he kissed his mate awake, His cock hard and throbbing, Erik was the same he noticed, Erik smirked and they kissed their mate all over,

* * *

 _Lemon start,_

Gangle licked and kissed and nipped all over their mate, Erik did the same, As they couldn't take the pain from their cocks being so hard, Erik made sure she was ready for him to take her in the ass, At the same time they pushed into her,

Kagome screamed in pleasure she never felt so good in her life as she felt her mated fill her in her ass in her pussy as they pounded into her hard and fast as she liked it,

"Soooooo tight, And mine," Hissed and moaned Gangle

"All ours," Hissed and moaned Erik

They shot there seed deep with in their mate, As they bit her hard, As she bit them in return,

 _Lemon end,_

* * *

Gangle and Erik nuzzle their mate as they feel into a restful sleep, Later she would get the tour around Phantasma before her grand performance they had been looking forward to,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening,_

Kagome looked around with so much joy it was the most beautiful opera house she had ever seen, Erik saw his little mate joy,

Erik got along with the adopted pups as they where told to call them in demonic terms, Hakadoshi and Kanna along with Shippo gave his the third degree but the accepted him as their father as well as Gangle, He got to know Gustave and he was just like him when it came to writing music, Kagome had blessed him with a large family as well as Gangle,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the dressing room,_

Inu-kimi and the other family females along with Meg and Minerva giry went and helped Kagome get ready for the her spot light she so deserved tonight, Yhey had security around the place they had a bad feeling,

Kagome turned to them all as Erik entered the room with Gangle, They left the mates alone, Erik placed the gift of the diamond necklace around Kagome's neck and kissed it, As Gangle placed the bracelets around her wrist that he gotten her,

"You look enchanting my angel," Said Erik

Erik kissed his mate as they marveled what was theirs, They where told what the feeling was and hoped it was wrong,

"You look like the angel that fell from heaven," Said Gangle,

Kagome only blushed she never felt like this before, As they kissed her and told her that they would see her after the show, Gangle left to go and do the introductions,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Kagome waited behind the curtain feeling nervous, She hasn't performed in such a long time because of her sister, She didn't even let her own mates hear her sing because of how her sister made her feel,

 **"NOW EVERYONE THAT WAS MEG GIRY! OUR OOOHHH LALA GIRL! NOW THE NEXT ACT IS A NEW ONE! THE ANGELIC KAGOME TAISHO DESLER! AND MY WIFE AND MISTER Y'S AS WELL! GATHER AND LISTEN TO HER SING**!" Announced Gangle,

As the crowd clapped, The curtains where pulled and and the lights where dimmed to a light blue the crowd * _gasped*_ at the angelic figure stood there, Kagome looked up and the crowd was mesmerized,

"Who knows when love begins Who knows what makes it start One day it's simply there Alive inside your heart," Sang Kagome,

Erik and Gangle stood together as their breath was taken out of them from her singing voice, It was like angels singing,

It slips into your thoughts It infiltrates your soul, It takes you by surprise, Then seizes full control Sang Kagome

Sesshomaru with his mate Kagura sat back and listened to their sister sing, They even had a tear slip out of their eye, They enjoyed to see his sister sing her voice was the most wonderful thing they had ever heard, Even back in the past before he adopted her, He always sneaked away to just to listen he sometimes bring others with him,Kagura would always sneak away to hear her sing as well,

"Try to deny it, And try to resist, But love won't let you go, Once you've been possessed," Sang Kagome,

Shippo placed his arm around his mate as he watched as his mother shined her light of her soul over the crowd, He just loved to see people to take in his mother who is a pure soul, He remembered all the times she sang him to sleep,

"Love never dies,Love never falters, Once it has spoken, Love is yours," Sang Kagome

Kouga held Ayeme hand, As he watched the woman he still loved sing her heart out, It was always beautiful, He remembered when she came to stay in his cave and sang to the wolves because he always asked, They loved it when they got the chance to hear her sing, He did as well it always made his heart grow wings and fly away,

"Love never fades, Love never alters, Hearts may get broken, Love endures, Hearts may get broken, Love endures," Sang Kagome

Inu-kimi leaned her head on her mate Inutasho who was crying from the sight of their adopted pup singing her heart out, It was just a joy in it's self, as she * _sighed*_ and let her own tears slip out,

"And soon as you submit, Surrender flesh and bone, That love takes on a life, Much bigger than your own" Sang Kagome

Gustave was with the rest of the pups and they watched their mother sing her heart away and it was the most magical thing they had ever seen in their life, Well other than the ones who lived out the centuries with their mother and was once Naraku incarnations,

"It uses you at whim, And drives you to despair,And forces you to feel, More joy than you can bear," Sang Kagome,

Minerva Giry smiled as she gotten a mate with the gentle giant now full demon Jiniji, As her daughter sat with her mate Squelsh, They got he change from Kouga now they where wolf demons, As they watched Kagome who they thought as their own family,Her voice was always magical, She the one Carlotta decided to sing, she was here this very night,

"Love gives you pleasure,And love brings you pain, And yet when both are gone, Love will still remain," Sang Kagome

Kagome turned her eyes over to where her mates stood, And sent a little smile to them to show the words she was singing was for them,

"Once it has spoken, Love is yours, Love never dies, Love never alters," Sang Kagome

Erik and Gangle felt their heart stopped at their Kagome confess her love to them with the words of Erik song, It was the most magical thing they had ever felt and they where truly blessed,

"Hearts may get broken, Love endures,Hearts may get broken," Sang Kagome

Carlotta sat with her mate Ginta, She met him on her travels she was so lost when she lost Kagome the one she thought of her own daughter, Because of the bitch Christien, And when Christien took her spot and had her husband killed at it truly was Roual who was the one who done it, She smiled as she laid her head on her mates shoulder and watched the pup she called her own sing,

"Love never dies,Love will continue,Love keeps on beating,When you're gone," Sang Kagome,

Hakkaku and Rin let tears slip from their eyes they felt so much joy seeing their Kagome singing, She deserved to be watched when she sang, She sang for them so many times, And now she was getting what she deserved, Letting people hear her sing the angelic voice the kami blessed her with,

"Love never dies,Once it is in you,Life may be fleeting,Love lives on,Life may be fleeting,Love lives on," Sang Kagome

The crowd had tears in their eyes as they heard the best singer they had in their life, As they stood up and clapped and whipped the tears away, So much emotion in it, Dhe was the best,

Kagome was about to bow again until shots where heard, And Kagome screamed and fell to her knee's, She lifted her hand from her stomach and saw blood, When a few more shots Kagome fell and closed her eyes,

Erik and Gangle rushed over to their mate as all the demons when to go find help and search for the person who dared to harm what was theirs,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later;_

Everyone was in a demon hospital as their kagome was getting worked on, They prayed to all the kami's to let her live, when they saw a doctor come out and come up to them and bow'd,

"My lords and ladies I am sorry it took so long, Kagome will be just fine, Lucky she didn't hit no organs,She is resting just fine, In a few days well with her powers maybe tomorrow she should be sent home," Said the doctor

Everyone * _sighed*_ in relief they all took turns seeing kagome and they left he mates alone, As they laid in the bed with their mate, On either side of her they held her close to them and whispering to her that they where there and not leaving her, And her sister and husband had been caught and will be charged, As they fell into a sleep waiting for thei mate to wake up

to be continued,


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Kagome finally came home after a week from being in the hospital her powers was working slowly but she was alive, Kagome sat at her grand piano where she played since she was not able to preform or do tasked that would make her feel pain her over work her,

Sesshomaru didn't want to tell his dear sister what his lawyer just told him, He was not pleased about it himself,

"Little sister, This Sesshomaru wishs to tell you something," Said Sesshomaru

Kagome closed the lid to her piano and turned to her older brother, When he sounded like this it was never good,

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Asked Kagome,

Sesshomaru had a few things to say, And one of them is not going to go over to well, He had to let her know though,

"Our lawyer told me they court dropped all chargest on your half sister and her husband becuase of his last name," Explained Sesshomaru

Kagome eyes went wide how could they do something like that, But she could tell that he had something else to say,

"And what else Sesshomaru," Ordered Kagome,

Sesshomaru cringed he knew his sister would find out what he was hiding, He had one of his best tracker out there right now,

"This sesshomaru was also informed that she also kidnapped your adopted pups, And your other pup's, Shippo and the others are looking for them now," Said Sesshomaru

Seshomaru saw his sister fall to her knee's as her tears spilled over her cheeks, He hated to see her sad and upset and her wounds where not healed yet, When he saw her clutch her stomach he held her even closer trying to get her to calm down,

"Shhhh, Not worrie my sister we will get back what is ours," Cooed Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru let a * _sigh*_ of relief Erik and Gangle must got his message when he saw them running into the room, They rushed over to Kagome he let her go into her mates arms as she cried her pain about her pups missing and not sure where they are at,

"Why dose she hate me so much, All I did was act to her was kindness, And pay her husband's gambling debts as well," Cried Kagome,

Erik and Gangle took their mate up to their chambers and laid in bed with her since she fell asleep,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later,_

Kagome asked everyday if anyone found her pups, But they only could tell her no, They all hated to see her pain on her face,

"Kagome?" Whispered Inu-Kimi

Kagome looked over to her adopted mother, Inu-Kimi went over and sat next to her adopted pup,

"I have a good feeling about that they would come back safe," Said Inu-Kimi

Kagome only nodded she prayed to what ever Kami is out there who would hear her, Her life finally found happiness and joy, Then she gets shot and her ups get stolen,

"I do as well, I just cant help but worry mother," Whimpered Kagome,

Inu-Kimi smelt blood and her eyes turned to Kagome, she rushed over to see her pup bleeding from her wounds,

"Kagome I'm gonna have to change your bandages," Said Inu-Kimi

Kagome only nodded she felt sick and a lot of pain, When she was done her mother gave her something for the pain, They where about to start talking again when Shippo came into the room,

"Come quick we found them, But there is bad news though," Said Shippo,

Kagome covered her stomach from the red in her oldest adopted pups eyes she went over and placed a hand on his chest,

"What's wrong Shippo?" Asked Kagome,

Shippo just took her hand and lead her to the room they set up so the little ones would heal, When they entered Kagome fell to her knee;s at how bad the pups looked,

"Oh my kami what did she do to them?" Gasped Kagome

Shippo used his powers to send what she was done to the pups to his mother mind, When he finished he saw his mother rush to the bathroom and vomit, She also vowed to get revenge against her half sister and brother in law,

"Mama they will be ok they where found in a pit a dark pit, And that how we found them, But we don't know where she and her husband went though," Said Shippo,

Kagome only nodded and she went to lay down she felt weak, She felt like she was going to faint,

Shippo walked into the room to see his mother fast asleep something she needed so she would heal,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing week_

Kagome was feeling better she went and go help around Phantasma, Her kids where better now and wont be left with out someone with them, When she felt arms around her,

"I love seeing you bend over like that," Hissed Erik

Kagome knew what her mate wished to do, As he took her to their office they undress quickly,

* * *

 _Lemon start_

Erik bent his Kagome over the desk and he rubbed her rounded backside, He slapped her ass enough to give her pleasure,

"You been a naughty girl," Hissed Erik

Kagome moan and she was spanked by her mate, He moved her over his lap he was nude as he slapped her backside and her pussy at the same time,

 **"AAAH!"** Moaned Kagome

Erik couldnt take it he felt the warm juices all over his palm, He licked them all off and moan at the taste, He knew she loved it rough and he tighed her hands to the desk and shoved his huge cock within her walls

"Mmmm I love how you like it rough my little mate," Moaned Erik

Kagome couldn't even think as she felt him pound deep with in her pussy,He was so sensual, and he knew how to throw her over the edge,

Erik felt her walls clinch and he spilled his seed with in her womb ever last drop

 _End lemon_

* * *

Erik kissed his mate he knew Gangle was waiting for his turn with their mate he needed to go to the bank with the cash from the shows,

"See you later my dear," Said Erik,

Gangle normally dose their mate together but once in a while they like their alone time when they could,

"Hello my sweet temptress," Said Gangle,

Kagome shivered in pleasure she loved that voice Gangle's used, He walked up from behind her, And slid his slim finger down her slit of her wet pussy,

"Mmm naughty little temptress you are," Hissed Gangle,

Kagome only shivered more as Gangle slapped her ass and her pussy, She screamed out in sheer pleasure,

* * *

 _lemon start_

Gangle stripped down to nothing, Leaving his circus clothing over in the corner, He rubbed his mates round ass as he bent down and spead her cheeks appart, And licked her ass he stuck his wet appendage into her tight hole

 **"AHHHHH!"** Moaned Kagome,

Gangle was hard as a rock he had to be inside of his mate, He rammed his cock deep with in her dight cavern, As she pounded deep and hard with in his mate

"Mm, I could live inside out you forever my mate," Moaned Gangle

Gangle pounded harder and harder as he spanked his mate, When he felt her walls clinch around his huge shaft he shoved his cock deep with in her womb and shot his seed deep inside,

 _Lemon end_

* * *

Gangle untied his and Erik little mate, He needed to get back to start the show for the night Kagome went back home to check on the kids,

to be continued,


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

It's been three years since what had happened with her sister and her brother in law, Kagome had three pup's with Erik, And three pup's with Gangle, They have a huge house's that fit all their kids in, The area they lived in is now known as the demonic row, Since all their family owned their homes so they could be close by,

"Kagome!" Cried Ayame

Kagome turned from her piano and saw the wolf demon her sister come running straight for her as if there was something wrong,

"Ayame whats wrong?" Asked Kagome,

Ayame caught her breath and pulled Kagome along with her, Kagome was confused at what was going on when they made it to the back yard Kagome's eyes bleed red,

 **"HOW DARE YOU COME ON MY LANDS YOUR FILTHY WHORE!"** Yelled Kagome,

Christien only smirked and walked over and slapped her half sister a crossed the face, and roual punched Ayame and shot her up, And then pinned Kagome against the wall,

"Now we are not all high and might are we, We got the change as well, Now I'm going to give you what you deserve you fucking whore," Hissed Roual,

Roual took a serenge out of his pocket and shot it into Kagome's neck, He told his wife to take the wolf to a room and drug her he will deal with her next as he dropped his pants,

"Oh I'm going to enjoy fucking your whore ass," Hissed Roual,

Roual shoved his cock into Kagome's dry pussy, As he fucked her so hard he smelled the blood pouring all over his cock, He came inside of her he made sure he shoved something in her so none of his come leaked out, As he flipped her over and rammed his cock into her ass and fucked her raw, He did this for hour's and left and did the same to Ayame,

* * *

 _Meanwhile three hours later_

Erik came home with Kouga and Sesshomaru the others took the kids and their kids on a trip, The three of them stiffened when they saw a note pinned to the wall,

* * *

 _"We took your woman, Come and find them,"_

 _Roual and Christen,_

* * *

Erik as well Kouga and Sesshomaru rushed the house to find their mates when they saw blood and cum they roared load,

 **"THEY WILL PAY!"** roared erik

Gangle and Inutasho walked onto the room, As they roared when they where filled in, Their beast taking over as they went on a search for their mates,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowed day_

Kagome woke up with Roual fucking her, She struggled but she was tied down, She tried to scream she couldn't, She saw Kagura and Ayame and he adopted mother in the same way,

"Now your going to watch me fuck you raw you whore," Hissed Roaul

Roual spit and used a knife to slice Kagomes stomach, Kagome let out a silent scream and passed out from the pain, The last thing she saw was Roual being knocked of her and all went black,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later,_

Erik and Gangle was sleeping next to their mate she been sleeping for a week so where the other mates, They woke up when they heard her groan and a pained whimper,

"Kagome lay still your going to take time and heal," Said Gangle

Kagome only nodded as she closed he eyes, Her throat hurt by her eyes conveyed what she wished to know,

"They are all dead, We killed them in a rather pleasing blood bath, They are no more," Said Sesshomaru

Erik and Gangled helped Kagome up to see her brother standing there, They did have fun causing so much blood shed for the ones who harmed what was theirs,

"They are fine their awake and fine," Said Sesshomaru,

Kagome smiled as she drifted back to sleep, Sesshomaru went over and kissed her forehead as he nodded to her mates,

* * *

 _Mean while two years later_

Kagome, Ayame, Kagura and Inu-kimi had kid's from what had heppened but their mates took them as their own, As they all lived with joy and happiness with peace

Phantasma expanded from what business that had for the years to come, They enjoyed the show's from the demons, And of course the singing from Kagome and the other's,

"Look what we had made for ourselves," Said Erik,

Kagome looked up and smiled and nodded, Gangle walked into the office he wanted to keep his job the way it was he enjoyed it, Plus his little mate enjoyed him in his circus clothing,

"That we did," Said Gangle,

Gangle and Erik led Kagome out on the stage so she could preform, While the others got ready,

Everyone was at peace and enjoyed the life they have, And never wished to change a thing about what they have,

the end,


End file.
